tails of a fox named naruto
by MakoFox
Summary: naruto is accidentally turned into a fox by tsunade and until she can reverse it he has to be taken care of by team 7 and hinata no lemon rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ran up the steps the hokage's tower

Naruto ran up the steps the hokage's tower. He had just finished the mission Tsunade had given him. He had to steal a scroll from one of orochimarus hideouts.

Naruto burst into the room to see Tsunade eating ramen. He started drooling "Baa Chan I got the scroll" Naruto said in a annoyed tone. "MMMM" said Tsunade said looking up at naruto. "Well let's look at Orochimaru's secret justsu"Tsunade said cheerfully grabbing the scroll. "Hmmm boar monkey dog dragon "Tsunade said making the signs.

"POOF" where naruto once stood was a fox. "Ehhh"Tsunade starred a naruto a cursed.

"Crap where the reverse jutsu is" Tsunade cursed more. Oh no way was he staying like this forever. He started making yip and yells while running around in circles.

"Naruto you have stay with someone until I find a way to reverse the jutsu "tsunade said in panic." But I can't tell anyone its you or the akatski might find out and try to capture you while your weak" Tsunade said. Naruto just nodded

Four people walked into the room the first one to speak was the silver haired jonnin

"Tsunade you requested our presence "(A/N hinata is training with them so she's there) "yes its naruto my pet fox he needs somebody to take care of him"Tsunade said sighing . " I see why its name is naruto" sasuke said while smirking.

"What"Tsunade said and looked at the fox it was eating her ramen. Tsunade picked up naruto and threw him he landed on kakashi. Insert anime sweat drop.

KAKASHI'S POV

Kakashi started trying to pull it off but it was holding onto his mask so if he pulled off it would pull off his mask. "HEYY "SAKURA SUDDENLY YELLED. "WHY DOES KAKASHI SENSAI GET TO HOLD IT"kakashi seeing sakuras intension too grab it with the mask and held onto it sasuke surprisingly grabbed one one naruto's foot and starts pulling

Naruto's pov

Naruto was being pulled to death sasuke got his left paw/foot and sakura his left paw/foot and kakashi his upper half while he held onto kakashi's mask. Then he feels himself loose grip onto kakashi's mask kakashi noticed this and let go off his upper half and sasuke and sakura are throwing insults."Bitch let me have him "sasuke yells at sakura

"Emo bastard traitor im not letting you put emo make up on him" sasuke sasuke let's go off my foot in shock that sakura could say something like that. making sakura fall back and send me flying into hinata's arms who was just sitting there fidgeting the only thing going threw my head was head for cover t crawled up a stunned hinata and into her jacket she starts laughing "that tickles stop it " hinata said while laughing and I pop my head out next to hers .

TSUNADE'S POV

"Okay you will each take turns caring for him each of have him for two day starting with sasuke hinata then sakura and then kakashi and then start ALL OVETR AGAGIN" Tsunade said

Narutos pov

Hinata took me out of her jacket sadly .she must like me a lot sasuke came and picked me up he walked to the door while passing sakura he muttered "bitch" and she stuck out her tongue

As we walked towards the empty uchiha estate I hoped sakura was wrong about the emo makeup thing


	2. surprises

Sasuke petted naruto while putting his emo makeup on him he had black fur with a spiked collar

Sasuke petted naruto while putting his emo makeup on him he had black fur with a spiked collar. He was never going to forgive him so he just had to get pay back .muhahahaha.

Later that night narutos point of view

I sat on the couch as sasuke brought in his cat Mrs. Fluffle wuffles and put next to me. I gulped it was death glaring me .sasuke put a leach on my collar and led me to a door .To my surprise he didn't open the door he just tied my leach onto it I yelped as I tried to pull it off and he just looked at me while giving me a bowl of water then his cat came up and curled up under me while I was standing there watching him go into his room suddenly the cat started purring .Me being a fox and foxes being in the cat family and also dog could under stand what it was saying ."Hey so sasuke has another pet well well you look mighty slick fox"sasuke cat said while circling me .Oh god sasuke's is going to rape me.

Im not even the same species. I quickly started knowing on the leather leash. Suddenly it snapped just in time too because seconds later sasuke's raping cat pounced on the spot I once was. I turned around and let out a yowl that woke sasuke and scarred the cat. As it ran away a door opened down the hall and sasuke threw a pillow at me and closed the door before hit me. I was sent flying next to my water bowl.

I slowly crept down the hall way my nose pushing my water bowl I stopped at sasuke's door surprised to find it open I saw sasuke passed out on the floor wow did his cat rape him. I moved the water bowl towards his hand I used my snout to lift his arm up and gently move his into the water (A/N IF YOU DO THAT THE PERSON WILL PEE HAHA) and then he climbed onto sasuke's chest he gently swept his tail over sasuke's face causing sasuke to lift his hand out off the water to hit whatever and that caused water to go on his face wakening him up. "STUPID FOX" YELLED AN ANGRY SASUKE. AS HE THROUGH ME OUT THE OPEN WINDOW WELL SHIT THAT SUCKED.

So you know he left 12 surprises around the house and on him.

Will naruto survive will I write longer chapies find out tommorrow


End file.
